Abteilung für magische Unfälle und Katastrophen
Die 'Abteilung für magische Unfälle und Katastrophen ' befindet sich im dritten Stock des Zaubereiministeriums. Es ist für die Rückgängigmachung von magischen Unfallschäden verantwortlich. Unterabteilungen Magisches Unfallumkehr-Kommando Das Magische Unfallumkehr-Kommando ist ein organisiertes Team von Zauberern und Hexen, deren Aufgabe es ist, Katastrophen, auf welche Muggel aufmerksam werden können, rückgängig zu machen. Solche Unfälle werden normalerweise von unerfahrenen Hexen und Zauberern verursacht, von jenen, die nicht gelernt haben, ihre Magie zu kontrollieren, oder von jenen, die mit bestimmten Zaubersprüchen oder Zaubertränken nicht besonders vertraut sind. Zum Beispiel wurde der Umkehrtrupp 1993 einmal an den Ort eines solchen Unfalls geschickt, als Harry Potter versehentlich Magie einsetzte, um seine Tante Magdalene Dursley aufzublasen. Sie konnten den Zauberspruch erfolgreich rückgängig machen, die Luft aus ihr ablassen und ihr Gedächtnis verändern, um jegliche Erinnerung an den Vorfall zu entfernen. Vergissmich-Zentrale Die Vergissmich-Zentrale ist das Hauptbüro für Vergissmich, Zauberer, die die Aufgabe haben, das Gedächtnis eines Muggels zu verändern, nachdem sie Zeuge von magisch verursachten Ereignissen geworden sind. Der Vorgang der Speichermodifikation kann von jedem Assistenten über den Zauberspruch Obliviate ausgeführt werden. Dies ist in der Zauberergesellschaft nicht zu empfehlen. Obliviatoren sind Fachleute und diejenigen, die keine Erfahrung mit Obliviate haben, können anderen Schaden zufügen. Ein solches Beispiel ist der Autor und ehemalige Hogwarts-Professor Gilderoy Lockhart, der versuchte, die Erinnerungen von Harry Potter und Ron Weasley auszulöschen, um seinen Ruf zu behalten. Sein Zauber schlug auf sich selbst zurück, als er versuchte, den Zauber mit einem gebrochenen Zauberstab zu wirken. Er ist immer noch ein Patient beim St. Mungo. Ein weiteres Beispiel für die Verwendung von Obliviate ist die Hogwarts-Studentin Marietta Edgecombe, deren Erinnerung an geheime D.A. Treffen von dem Auror Kingsley Shacklebolt im Notfall geändert wurde. Edgecombe hatte versucht, die geheimen Treffen dem Ministerium vorzulegen, als Shacklebolt sie daran hinderte. Komitee für muggelgerechte Entschuldigungen Dieses Komitee erfindet Entschuldigungen für die Muggelgemeinschaft für magische Unfälle oder Ereignisse, die nicht magisch geklärt oder völlig vergessen werden können. Auf diese Weise wird das Komitee die Muggelgemeinde über jede Art von nicht magischen Entschuldigungen für die Unfälle informieren. Beispielsweise tötete Peter Pettigrew zwölf Muggel-Zuschauer und riss während einer Auseinandersetzung mit Sirius Black eine Stadtstraße mit einer immensen Explosion auseinander. Der massive und offensichtliche Schaden und die Toten wurden der Muggelgemeinschaft durch eine Explosion in der örtlichen Gasleitung erklärt. Aufgaben In dieser Abteilung stehen Spezialkräfte und Komitees bereit, um bei magischen Unfällen und Katastrophen sofort eingreifen zu können, wenn * fehlgeschlagene Zauber große Schäden verursachen * Muggel magische Dinge gesehen haben Bei Unglücksfällen müssen: * Schäden behoben werden * die Erinnerungen von Muggel gelöscht werden Bekannte Mitarbeiter * Arnold Peasegood (Obliviator) * Cornelius Fudge (Ehemaliger Juniorenminister) * Leonard Spencer-Moon (Tee-Servierer)Writing by J.K. Rowling: "Ministers for Magic" bei Pottermore * Mnemone Radford (Obliviator) * Unbekannte Mitglieder des Magischen Unfallumkehr-Kommando * Unbekannter Obliviator * Roberts Obliviator Hinter den Kulissen * Als Harry Potter 1998 von Greiferm gefasst wurde, behauptete er, sein Name sei "Vernon Dudley" und sein Vater arbeite für diese Abteilung. Der Trick funktionierte anfangs, da Scabior anscheinend glaubte, dass in dieser Abteilung ein Dudley arbeitet, aber der Trick zerfiel, als die Grefier Hermine Granger identifizierten.Harry Potter und die Heiligtümer des Todes; Kapitel 23 * Obliviatoren tauchen zum ersten Mal in ''Harry Potter und der Feuerkelch'' auf, obwohl sie in den vorherigen Romanen erwähnt wurden. * Ähnliche Techniken des Vergessens werden in anderen fiktiven Werken verwendet. Zum Beispiel verwendet die Men in Black-Serie elektronische Lichtimpulse, um die Erinnerungen von Zeugen an Begegnungen mit Außerirdischen oder an alles, was mit Fragen des Weltraums zu tun hat, zu verändern. Auftritte * ''Harry Potter und der Gefangene von Askaban'' * ''Harry Potter und die Heiligtümer des Todes'''' '' Quellen und Einzelnachweise en:Department of Magical Accidents and Catastrophes de:Abteilung für Magische Unfälle und Katastrophen pl:Departament Magicznych Wypadków i Katastrof es:Departamento de Catástrofes y Accidentes Mágicos fr:Département des accidents et catastrophes magiques pt-br:Departamento de Acidentes e Catástrofes Mágicas ru:Отдел магических происшествий и катастроф Kategorie:Abteilung für Magische Unfälle und Katastrophen Kategorie:Magische Verschwiegenheit